Protecting persons or property from the elements have always been a difficulty. For long term coverage the typical response to this problem is a solid block or wood constructed house or structure to completely cover the intended items or persons with a supported roof. Other forms of temporary coverage of oneself or property typically involve using a large piece of environmentally resistant material or fabric and associated gear or parts.
For temporary housing such as a tent their a numerous parts that must be unpacked organized and rearranged to obtain the final structure. Typically, a manufacturer includes a set of lengthy instructions to help the user understand how to set up the numerous pieces into a convenient whole. Videos are even available of sites such as YOUTUBE to visually show people how to construct their tent.
Other types of coverings protect boats from the environmental damage so common in and around coastal regions as well as in transit when not in use. The prior art has several different types of boat cover designs such as a tent pole design and a fixed rib design. These are both difficult to setup and require instructions for the installation of both. Thus, their needs to be a simple mechanism to cover people and property in an easy, fast manner.
Prior art slip fittings have included a Snap Tee Slip Fittings that have a partially circular attachment point having an opening for insertion of another tubular structure; if one were to imagine the mouth of these fittings it is as if a circular tube were sliced at one side cutting a linear section of the pipe thereby creating a mouth or attachment point. Thus, Snap Slip Fittings have a circular portion that is utilized to snap on to a length of another PVC pipe of the same size as the diameter of the circular attachment point. However, when used these fittings are only able to hold a pipe with the same size, otherwise they disengage from the other pipe. Thus, there is a need to overcome this problem that is a universal solution for corners, edges, rounded surfaces, railings and more.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the known art and the problems that remain unsolved by providing a device and method for an easy to assemble support structure.